


Friday

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Idk this is my first time using this ???, M/M, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: It's Friday afternoon when the world shifts.





	

Philip jogged down the hall, holding his books close to his chest. "Rose!" 

Rose turned around, smiling. "Hey, Philip." She stopped walking, leaning against the closest locker.

Philip made his way up to her, putting one arm around her shoulder. "What do you do in gym?"

"Hide in the locker room so I can avoid sweating."

"Rose, you're gonna fail."

"I am not ruining my hair by doing gym. I don't need to know how to play kickball to make it in the "real world", Philip." Rose rested her head on Philips shoulder, walking with him.

Philip groaned, leaning his head back. "So it's kickball again?"

"You know it."

"I'm gonna kill myself."

"Can I join you?" She grabbed the lunchroom door, tugging it open and holding it for Philip.

Philip thanked her, walking inside. "Definitely."

Rose held her hand out, sticking her pinky up. "Suicide pact?"

Philip grinned, hooking his pinkie with her. "Suicide pact." 

They stepped into the lunch line, looking around the room. 

"This feels like Mean Girls." Philip mumbled, looking down at Rose.

"I better not be your Regina George." 

"But she's like the queen?"

"I'm cuter than her."

"True." Philip tilted his head to the side, looking over at their lunch table. "Where's Lukas?"

"Probably at the vending machine buying you candy."

"So that's who's doing it.." Philip mumbled.

"How did you not figure it out? Only like three people know your locker combo and Lukas sucks at being romantic. Put two and two together."

"In all honesty I thought it was some freshman who has a crush on me."

Rose gasped, turning around. "There's a freshman who likes you?"

"Um.. yes." Philip nodded, stepping around her, grabbing a lunch tray.

Rose followed, grabbing her own. "Who?"

"Eric? Or maybe is Evan?" Philip mumbled, grabbing a milk.

"Are you talking about Ethan?"

"Oh, yeah, that's him." Philip stopped at the cash register, digging around in his pocket. 

"Awh. That's kinda cute." Rose put her hand over Philips, handing the lunch lady a ten.

"Rose, you really don't have to do that." Philip sighed. "I have my own money."

"Well, I don't care. You're my friend and I'm paying for your lunch. Anyway, do you like Ethan?" She sat down, crossing her legs, setting her lunch down.

Philip sat down next to her, pulling out a five, handing it to her.

Rose gave Philip a look, the mom look is what he named it. "Put that money back and tell me about Ethan."

"I'm dating Lukas."

"So? It's not cheating if you're just looking."

"Were you "just looking" when you were with Lukas?"

Rose smirked, opening her milk up. "Maybe."

"Well, I'm not looking at anything, especially at a freshman. That's weird."

"It's only three years."

"Almost four." 

"If he was older and you didn't have Lukas, would you?"

Philip sighed. "Maybe."

"Look at you!" Rose slapped his arm. "You're a cougar!"

Philip felt his cheeks heat up. "You said if he was older!"

"Well, he isn't. Philips a cougar!" She giggled, taking a sip of her milk

"Isn't cougar for women?"

"Fine. You're a sugar daddy."

"That involves having more money than 20 dollars."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Then I guess you're just daddy."

Philip groaned. "Can this conversation be over, please?" 

Two arms wrapped around Philip and a face buried itself in his neck. "What conversation?"

"Hey, Lukas, and it was nothing, just the freshman that's obsessed with Philip." 

Lukas sat down next to Philip, his eyebrows knitting together. "Who?"

"Ethan."

"That weirdo."

"You don't know him, Lukas." Philip put a hand over Lukas', playing with his fingers.

"He's still weird."

Rose bit her lip. "You only think he's weird because he's into Philip and you're jealous."

Lukas' cheeks turned a light pink color. "Shut up, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out.

Lukas flipped her off.

"You two are five I swear." Philip mumbled, picking up his cheeseburger and taking a bite.

"No, I'm a ten."

"He was talking about age, Rose."

"I was making a joke, numb nuts."

"My nuts are not numb."

"TMI, dude." Dylan mumbled, dropping his tray down on the table. 

Rose nodded. "Agreed. Have you seen Josh?"

"Why? You wanna make out with him?"

"Ew. No. He's into Alexis anyway."

Dylan sat down next to her, putting his arm around the back of her chair. "Then why?"

"Because he's in on the senior prank and I wanna know what they're doing." She shrugged.

Lukas put his arm around Philip, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, I wanna know, too."

"I thought seniors weren't telling anyone else what they're doing." Philip added.

Rose shrugged. "I just wanna be prepared in case it's a prank on everyone and not just the teachers."

"Well, what did they do last year?" Philip asked.

Rose sighed and Lukas laughed, pulling out his phone, pulling up a picture from the day the senior prank happened.

"Dude, it was a water balloon fight every hour." Lukas laughed. "It was sick!" 

"And annoying. I got one shoved down my shirt." Rose sighed, picking at her food.

Dylan opened his mouth to talk but there was a loud pop. Then a another.

"What was that?" Dylan whispered, glancing outside.

"Sounded like a gunshot." Philip whispered, squeezing Lukas' leg.

"No, don't be stupid, it's probably fireworks or something." Rose replied, reaching out to rub Lukas' hand.

Lukas was pale, his eyes wide and he stared at his lap. 

Philip put his hand on Lukas' chest, rubbing. "Rose is right, the football players normally plan it, and they aren't the smartest. We're okay.." he kissed Lukas' cheek and Lukas nodded. 

"Yeah, you're right." Lukas whispered, putting his chin on Philips head. "We're okay."

Philip nodded. "We're okay." He wrapped one arm loosely around Lukas' neck.

Dylan gagged. "That's disgustingly sweet."

Lukas flipped him off and another loud bang echoed, this time closer to the school.

Rose stood up, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna look." She turned around, walking towards the floor to ceiling cafeteria windows. She pressed her hands to the window squinting, looking around.

"Do you see the fireworks?" Dylan asked, twisting around in his seat.

Rose gasped, stepping back a few feet. "No."

"Well, what is it, then?" Philip asked.

Rose ran over to the table, grabbing her bag. "Guys, we have to go." She muttered, grabbing Philips arm and tugging on it.

Philip frowned, standing up. "Rose?"

"It was a gun, Philip, he has a gun!" She pulled away from him, rushing away.

Dylan stood up, jogging over to the window, looking out. 

Outside were two boys making their way up the football field. They were dressed in black, each carrying a gun and a duffle bag. Time seemingly stopped, like in a movie. 

"Guys!" Dylan ran away from ghw window. "We gotta go!" 

Lukas stood up, looking out the window. "Philip. Come on." He tugged on the boys shirt.

Philip stood up, knocking his chair back. 

Another shot rang out, this time it was a bullet through the window, leaving a clean hole in the class. The bullet landed a few yards away from where the three boys were standing.

Then, there was chaos. Everyone in the cafeteria began to move. Standing up so fast their chairs fell. Grabbing their backpacks and running towards the two doors that lead to the hall.

Lukas and Dylan followed, only stopping when they realized Philip wasn't with him. Philip was walking towards the back doors, the same doors the shooters were heading for.

Lukas ran over to Philip, grabbing his wrist in a painfully tight grip. "Are you a fucking idiot?" He tugged him towards Dylan.

"Philip! Come on! They're getting closer!" Dylan called, glancing at the door.

Philip tugged at Lukas' grip. "They were shooting outside, Lukas."

"So?!" Lukas wrapped an arm around Philips waist, pulling him towards the door. "We gotta go!"

"There's people out there! They shot people! We need to help them!" Philip screamed, pulling away from Lukas' grip.

Dylan ran towards the hall doors. "I'm gonna leave you guys here if you don't hurry up! They're gonna start barricading doors!" 

Lukas sighed, cupping Philips cheeks. "We can't help them. We need to go, Philip, I can't lose you."

Philip nodded, glancing out the window one more time. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

Lukas tugged Philip towards the doors. Dylan shoved the doors open, stopping when he saw how empty the halls were. 

"We need to hurry. It looks like most of the people here figured it out." Dylan muttered, walking into the hall and turning to the right. Running down the hall, Dylan stopped at every door, jiggling the door knobs.

They were locked, he knew they would be, all of them knew. It was the first floor, everyone down here found out as soon as possible, not to mention the freshman and sophomores already in their classrooms. Dylan continued running down the hall while Philip and Lukas made their way down the opposite.

Philip ran to the first classroom, opening the door, only for it to be pulled shut again then locked. "No! It's not us!" 

He heard a few hushed whispers and then a teacher shush them. "The shooter could be making them say this. We aren't letting anyone in or anyone out!" The teacher yelled.

Philip sighed, glancing at Lukas who was down the hall, tugging on a door handle. Dylan jogged down the hall, shaking his head. "No one's opening up!" 

The cafeteria doors pushed open, one boy stepping out.

"No." Philip gasped. He meant it to be a scream, but he was too scared to make any noise. An arm grabbed him, tugging him around the corner, and down a hall. 

Philip and Lukas pretended they didn't hear Dylan begging the two to stop. They pretended not to hear the gunshot, too. Philip swore Lukas didn't even flinch when the shot rang out.

The two came to the end of the hall, being met by two gym doors. Lukas grabbed the handle, pulling it open slowly, cringing when the sound of the door unlocking echoed through the hall. He quickly shoved Philip in and followed, letting the door fall shut. 

Inside the gym were abandoned basketballs and a football. It was a nice day out and the last class in it was Roses. But they weren't the last people in there. A few of Lukas' friends, Drew, Robby, Sydney, Derek, and Ashton would always sneak into the gym and go to lunch. Sometimes they'd play outside if it was a nice day. Lukas had to fight the urge to throw up when the realization that a few of the shots outside could've taken his friends lives. That they probably had taken their lives. 

Before Lukas could spend more time thinking about his friends dead bodies outside, the lights shut off.

"Philip?" Lukas whispered. Philips hand grabbed his. 

"We don't want them to be able to see when they come in. It might mess up their senses a bit." Philip replied, tugging him to the right of the gym.

Lukas let Philip guide him, only stopping when they stood in front of the girls locker room. "Dude-"

"We don't want them following us. They probably saw us while we ran do they know we're boys. They'll think we went into the guys locker room." 

Lukas nodded, pushing open the locker room door, shutting it slowly once Philip was inside.

Philip ran down the hall, turning the lights off. 

"Why did you turn them off now?"

"I don't want to see the bodies."

"I thought they started outside."

"God knows where they could've started." 

Lukas nodded, taking Philips hand once more. "You know I love you."

"Don't start with that bullshit." 

"Philip-"

"I love you, too, but this won't be the last time we say it, alright? We're living through this shit and we're going to have a nice god damn life." 

They reached the end of the hall, pushing open the door leading to the lockers and showers. Lukas stepped inside first, stopping when a girl screamed.

"Please! Don't!" She sobbed. "I'll do anything! Just don't shoot me!" 

Lukas froze. "Sydney?"

Sydney peeked out from one of the showers. "Lukas! Oh my god!" She ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lukas buried his face in her neck, holding her tight. Philip pulled the door closed and locked it.

"I thought you were outside." Lukas muttered.

"I was when the shooting started. I didn't see who it was but I heard it."

"Did anyone else make it inside?" 

Philip asked, stepping up behind Lukas.

Sydney's face fell. She shook her head. "I saw Drew and Ashton get shot. Derek ran somewhere and I don't know where Robby went. I ran before him."

Lukas nodded, cupping her cheek, pulling her into a other hug. 

"Did you guys see them?'

Philip nodded, starting to talk, but was cut off by shots echoing in the gym. "We gotta go." Philip whispered, putting his hand on the small of Sydneys back, pushing her towards the door. 

Back in the hallway, the three made their way to the second floor steps. 

"Wheres Rose?" Philip asked, taking the steps two at a time.

"I don't know." Lukas muttered, patting around his pockets. "Oh no."

"What?" Sydney asked, glancing behind herself every few seconds.

"I left my phone at lunch." Lukas muttered. 

Philip sighed, pushing open the doors to the second floor. "Well, I'm sure someone else has called the police by now." 

Sydney nodded, taking Lukas' hand, squeezing it. "Where are we going?" 

Philip turned around, glancing down the steps, closing his eyes when he he heard banging on a door. "To a room where we can hide. They're breaking into rooms."

Sydney buried her face in Lukas' arms when screams and more gunshots echoed through the abandoned halls. "What's the use?"

"What do you mean what's the use?" Lukas whispered. 

"They're getting into rooms-"

"They're getting into rooms because they didn't block the door. We can do that." 

"But, what if no one opens their door?" Lukas asked, glancing at Philip.

"There's four bathrooms, we'll find something." Philip replied, walking down the hall, grabbing the door handle and shaking it. "Help!" 

The only response were a few muffled screams and more gun shots and screams. They were quieter this time, so it must've meant the gunmen walked down to the other end of the hall, away from the doors leading to the stairs. None of them said it out loud but all of them were grateful that the gunmen weren't near them anymore and they didn't feel guilty. They knew they'd pay the price of their happiness when this ended and they knew exactly how many of their friends and teachers had died. But not now, no, this wasn't the time for guilt.

Philip had seemingly grown used to the gunshots. He turned around. "There's three hallways and three of us. Let's spread out."

Sydney nodded, jogging towards one of the hallways openings but Lukas stayed still. He reached out and grabbed Philips hand, holding it.

"You know I'm not going to leave you." Lukas whispered, pulling Philip into his chest.

"I want you safe, if that means you get into a classroom and I don't then that's that." Philip mumbled.

"Well, I don't care about that. I've been shot before, I can get shot again." Lukas forced a smile, cupping Philips cheek. 

"Lukas-"

"I'm not leaving you alone, now let's go." He slid his hand down and held Philips hand, intertwining them.

Philip gave Lukas a small smile, walking down the hallway. "I love you.."

"I love you."

Philip pulled his hand away, starting down another hallway, ignoring the ones with their lights off.

Lukas stopped at the computer lab, slamming his hand on it, jiggling the handle. "Help!" 

Philip jogged down the hall, looking into each classroom. All of them had their lights off and now they were putting the green cards on the windows, covering them. He felt himself smiling as he ran back to Lukas. At least some people were safe.

Lukas was pounding on the computer lap door, screaming. Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas, guiding him away from the door.

"Lukas, you're being loud." Philip whispered, rubbing his arm. "There's one more hall.."

Lukas nodded, taking Philips hand as they ran down the hall and into another. While they ran the sound of doors being opened echoed up the stairs. The shooters were coming, their sneakers slamming against the stairs in time with Lukas' and Philips. 

Philip didn't spend any time knocking at the doors, instead he just ran as fast as he could down the hall and towards the bathroom. Lukas followed, only looking back when he heard the second floor doors swing open.

Philip pushed the bathroom door open and he tugged Lukas inside. He slammed it shut, locking it, backing up a few feet.

"Where's Sydney?" Lukas panted, leaning against the wall.

Before Philip could answer a scream echoed through the hall. Philip glanced at Lukas, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tight. He ran his fingers through Lukas' hair. 

"I'm so sorry.." Philip whispered. 

Lukas wrapped his arms around Philips waist, burying his face in his neck, letting out a few tears. Then the two pulled away from each other and leaned against the wall, keeping their eyes on the door. Both of them jumped when the gunmen spoke.

"I'm taking this hall!" One yelled, their voice growing quieter each second.

"I'm taking this one!" The other yelled, their voice and footsteps getting louder.

Philip and Lukas both dug their nails into each others hands, staying as still as they could. Philip pressed his head against the wall, taking a shaky breath while Lukas hid his face in Philips shoulder, wrapping his arm around Philips waist. 

"I love you.." Lukas whispered. "It's gonna be okay.." 

Philip smiled through his tears, rubbing Lukas' arm. "I love you.. I won't let him hurt you.." 

The door shook, pulling the twos attention away from each other.

"Open up!" The gunman yelled and Philip racked his brain for answers because the voice sounded so familiar.

Lukas gripped Philip so tight it hurt, biting his lip. Philip brought his hand up, covering his own mouth, closing his eyes.

"Are ya deaf!? I saw you run in here! Now open the fucking door!" He hit the door again, sighing heavily when the door didn't open. "Fine! Hard way it is!" 

The gunman rammed his body into the door and the door shook.

The boys gasped, clinging to each other, hiding their faces. 

And he ran into it again. 

And again.

And again.

It took four slams for the door to come off its hinges and Lukas found himself cursing the old school out silently.

The gunman walked over the door, the door creaking under his weight. He stepped in front of the sink, leaning back against it. 

"Philip? I didn't think you and your shitty boyfriend would be dumb enough to get stuck in the halls." He spoke slowly and calmly, and suddenly the two wished it was as messy and fast as Ryan. They didn't have to wait for Ryan, he was just always there.

Philip froze, lifting his head slowly. He did know that voice. "Ethan?" 

"You guessed it." The boy smiled, crossing his arm, keeping the gun aimed at them.

"I didn't think-"

"Because you didn't pay attention." Ethan snapped, cocking his gun, turning it towards Lukas. 

"What?" Lukas peeked out, trying his hardest to be strong. For himself. For Philip. 

"I showed the signs. I got angry in class. I bragged about how good I could shoot a gun. I was alone for the most part, until Alex came, Alex gets me." Ethan tilted his head to the side, smiling a little. "I even posted a suicide video months ago. And guess what? No one called. No one texted me." He bit his lip, lifting his gun up. "I showed all the signs. Just no one payed attention. This is the only way I could get you to pay attention!" 

"Ethan." Lukas whispered.

"I even stalked your damn boyfriend, Lukas! And you didn't even notice!" 

"What?" Lukas glanced at Philip. "No you didn't."

Ethan ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. "Oh, I did." He nodded, laughing softly. "I know that Philip uses strawberry body wash and his favorite movie is Mean Girls and his favorite candy is Kisses. I know that his locker combo is 34-21-16 and you have to jiggle it to get in. Hell! I even stole stuff from his locker. Like the bracelet you made him!" 

Philip ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. "I.. I knew something was up.. but.."

"But what, Philip?! You wrote it off?!" 

Philip flinched, nodding.

"I could friggin write "I'm not stable" across my forehead and no one would notice!" Ethan dropped his arms to his sides, shaking his head.

"But.. why?" Lukas whispered.

"Why? You all hate me. No one wants to sit near me. Everyone calls me a freak. Philip is the only one who would even look at me for months!" Ethan raised his gun again, biting his lip. "But he was too busy with you to care about my calls and my texts." He rested his finger on the trigger, letting out a sigh, starting your press.

Lukas closed his eyes, shaking his head, saying a silent prayer even though he hadn't believed in god since his mom. 

"Ethan!" Philip pushed himself up from the ground, sticking his shaky hands out in front of him. "Listen... I get it.."

Ethan kept his gun aimed at Lukas, turning his head to look at Philip. "What? No you don't. Everyone loves you! You don't get what it's like to be a joke to everyone. To be ignored and rejected and made fun of."

"But I do.. look.." Philip took a step forward. "When I first moved here everyone hated me. I was called a stalker. I was hit. I was ignored. I was so so hated, Ethan, I get it, it sucks not having anyone.." He took another step. "It sucks feeling out of place and like a freak." Another step. "But it won't always be like this, Ethan, I promise.." Philip nodded, stepping in front of him. "You're a great guy, I know that, and other people will, too." He stood in front of Ethan, forcing a smile. "I promise.."

Ethan stared at Philip, lowering his gun. "People hated you?" 

Philip nodded. "They fucking hated me.." he let out a small laugh.

"And now they like you?"

Philip nodded again. "And they'll like you." 

Ethan smirked. "No one likes school shooters." He raised his arm, firing his gun. Lukas screamed Philip grabbed his wrist, slamming him against the counter, digging his nails into his arms so hard it was sure to draw blood. 

The smaller boy shoved Philip off of him and into the wall but Philip didn't let go, instead he backed Ethan up against the wall, pinning him there with his own body.

And a gunshot echoed through the bathroom. 

And footsteps approached the bathroom.

Philip stepped back letting Ethans body fall to the ground. He kicked the gun out of Ethans and across the bathroom. He twisted around, seeing Lukas with his hands bloody. 

"Lukas!" Philip yelled, turning around, dropping to his knees in front of Lukas.

Lukas winced, forcing a smile. "Don't worry.." he pulled one crimson hand away from his shoulder. "It only grazed me.." 

Philip nodded, wrapping his arms around Lukas, smiling. "You're okay."

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" 

Philip nodded, letting out a few tears.

Weight stepped on the door that laid on the floor. "Boys.." 

Helen. Both boys looked up, small smiles appearing on their tear stained faces.

She stepped in, glancing at Ethans lifeless body. "It's over.."

The two nodded, pushing themselves up, Philip putting his hand over Lukas', pressing down to help slow the blood flow. They glanced at each other as they walked out of the bathroom, smiling. It was over this time, for good.


End file.
